Genius
by uni.space.dam
Summary: When Thalia walks into the music store that Nico owns, Nico finds something new and beautiful to look at other than the instruments. One-shot. Better then it sounds, I suck at summaries :P


A/n: A one-shot for my secret love, Thalico! Oh ya and just so you guys know, for my holiday, I have been sleeping in my bed until 1pm today after staying up until 2am on the 4th yesterday. And, I'm still extremely tired... Oh well.

Nico POV

I groaned as I got out of bed, grumbling about ungodly work hours. To some people, these are regular hours, I just hate getting up. When I'm trying to get to sleep my bed is a pile of rocks, but when I need to get up, I'm suddenly sleeping on a cloud. Anyway, I work from 9 to 5, 6 days a week at a music shop.

I know what you're thinking now, bad-ass Nico diAngelo works at a puny rainbow store. But no, its not like that all. We sell electric guitars, grand pianos, drum sets, and all kinds of mics. We also have a stage set up for Saturday nights when I work an extra shift for bands to come in and play. We've had Nickelback, Green Day, Journey, even Three Days Grace. You name it, we've had it.

One of the bonuses of working in the shop is that I get to see all the concerts for free and that I get discounts on the instruments. I've acquired a Flying V and a Warlock, as well as a classic black grand piano. I've added them to my collection of sixteen guitars, two drum sets, and twelve other assorted instruments. You see, my dad runs a recording company with my uncle. So I'm pretty rich. I share a mansion with my cousin and best friend Percy. He used to work at the shop with me, but he's currently taking courses to be a marine biologist.

In my opinion, college is a waste of time. The two of us recently bought the music shop, have owned a chain of small diners, and I have the rights to a few musicians that I've discovered on open mic nights. Clearly we are all set with all the money we've got rolling in. Honestly, I could hire more workers for the shop, but I'm perfectly fine with the six employees we've got.

I shrugged on a black T-shirt, stepped into black jeans, and slipped on black converse. Some say I'm goth or emo, but the truth is I just like the color black. Its calming and creeps out other people which is cool. It all allows me to blend in with shadows as my Italian heritage makes me naturally dark, and I have deep ebony eyes. My sister, Bianca, calls them soul suckers.

I slid down the railing of the mansion to the kitchen and saw Percy sleeping with his face on the bar counter, sitting on a stool. I smirked when I walked past and saw him drooling on his textbooks. I slunk over and slipped the book out from under his head, and watched it slam onto the table. I laughed as Percy shot up in pain and fell landing his ass on the ground.

"Come on man. Not cool," he said as he stood up rubbing his head. "Sorry bro. To good of a chance to pass up," I shrugged grabbing an apple. He sent me glared which in turn made me smirk at him before sliding to the door, grabbing my keys on the way out.

About ten minutes later I unlocked the shop, turning the sign from closed to open, and chucked my apple core into the trash. I went to the back store room to take inventory. When I came back into the main shop, carrying a box of new sheet music, I saw someone in the store. I dropped the box in surprise and it landed on my foot.

"Shit, goddammit. That fucking hurt!" I said, successfully making my presence known. The girl turned to me and the first thing I noticed was her piercing blue eyes, made more noticeable by the strong black eyeliner surrounding them. She had short spiky black hair and was dressed in a Green Day T-shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and purple converse. She also had a smirk planted on her lips.

"Watch out for that box genius." She said cockily. I just shot a glare her way which made her smirk even more profound. I picked up the bow and carried it to the back to put the music with the rest.

Suddenly I heard a guitar being strummed. There was a dominant tune coming from the electric blue guitar being held by the beautiful mystery girl. I light voice carried out across the store once she had closed her eyes, still strumming the guitar.

_"When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

_You roll outta bed and down on your knees_

_And for a moment you can hardly breathe."_

Her voice carried throughout the store singing the song I recognized from John Mayer. As soon as the song started she stopped. She put the guitar back and walked to one of the pianos. She began the intro into 21 Guns by Green Day, and began the song.

_"Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?"_

She sent me a glance as if offering to join her. I gently sat next to her on the bench and began the second verse.

_"Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins."_

We sang the chorus together, our voices blending flawlessly. We sang the rest of the song together, harmonizing with each other. By the end of the song we had turned to look into each others eyes and were singing to each other. "Thalia," she said after we finished the song, still looking into my eyes. "Nico," I whispered before swooping forward to kiss her lips.

I felt her kiss back before sliding my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted and our tongues battled for dominance. We sat there on the piano bench just making out for at least ten minutes. I lost track. My hands found her hips and I pulled her into my lap where she wrapped her legs around my torso. She pulled away a while later and stood up. She took something out of her purse, wrote something down, left it on the counter, winked and left.

I walked to the counter dazed and picked up a small piece of paper. I smiled when I saw what it said, next to a phone number.

'Nice meeting you, sexy genius. Call me sometime. Later babe, Thalia xox'


End file.
